


Into Darkness.

by Fuckup101



Category: Blood of Zeus (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, E for torture, Emotional Hurt, Enemies to Lovers, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Intrigue, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Self-Hatred, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, Torture, Toxic Relationship, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckup101/pseuds/Fuckup101
Summary: There's a force waiting in the dark. Ready to strike when the perfect moment presents itself. The war has just begun. And like all great tragedies, sacrifice, love and pain is the price we must pay for order to be restored.
Relationships: Apollo/Hermes (Blood of Zeus), Hades/Persephone, Heron/Seraphim (Blood of Zeus)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 170





	Into Darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for this fandom!! hope you like it <3

_Hades slumped on his throne. He took a deep breath, and let it out in a slow, controlled sigh, his mind working out all the different ways he could go about it. A movement caught his attention, and his eyes flitted over to Persephone, who gracefully glided over towards him, a smile on her face._

_ She briefly caressed his cheek, before bending down to kiss him. _

_ “What troubles you, my love?”  _

_ He closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of her lips on his. When they separated she settled herself on his lap. The chamber was a massive structure made of naked black stone. Rows of torches lit the space, and in the middle, there was a gigantic table, displaying a collection of the most scrumptious foods known to men.  _

_ “He must kneel.”  _

_ Persephone shifted her gaze as she hummed, her intelligent eyes moving through the room. The arches of the windows gave way to a full view of the entire realm of the dead. Elysium to one side, Tartarus to the other, the Styx flowing constant and steady as life itself.  _

_ “But that demon will kneel for no one.” He said, “She chose him well.”  _

_ Frustration pooled on his chest. It was a feeling he wasn’t used to having. Even if he forced him to do it. It had to be voluntary, he had to show weakness. For something, anything.  _

_ “My love, will you bring me an apple from the table?”  _

_ Her words pulled him out of his thoughts. A frown settled on his face.  _

_ “Right now?”  _

_ She nodded and got up from his legs. He regarded his wife for a moment. Her smile was gentle, with a sigh, Hades left his throne and walked over to the table. He grabbed the most delicious-looking apple he could find from one of the fruit trays and brought it over to Persephone. Her smile never leaving her lips. _

_ “Tell me. Why did you do as I asked?” She said, “Are you not the Lord of the Underworld?”  _

_ Hades stared at his wife, he raised his eyebrow. She took the apple to her mouth and bit it. The fruit’s juices briefly coated her lips, before she licked them clean.  _

_ “Because I love you.” He said. _

_ Her smile grew.  _

_ “Exactly” _

_ Hades frowned and turned around. He began to pace from one side of the room to the other. His steps echoing in the large hall.  _

_ “I know where you’re going with this, but that demon loves no one.” he said “The only one he ever held in any esteem was his mother, and she crossed over… oh, years ago”  _

_ “Does he not have a brother?” Persephone inquired  _

_ He turned around.  _

_ “You mean the new hero of Olympus?” _

_ She nodded and approached him.  _

_ “He was the one who killed him,” he said “There’s no love there”  _

_ “You remember Oedipus?”  _

_ Hades squinted at her. She shrugged.  _

_ “But this time with brothers”  _

_ He pressed his lips together in thought.  _

_ “It’s for the greater good, love” she continued _

_ Hades gazed back at her.  _

_ “It’s the only way to avoid it. Prevent her from deeming him worthy” _

_ “I just wish…” Hades trailed off.  _

_ Persephone sighed and embraced him.  _

_ “Sacrifices are the fabric of our world.” She said  _

_ Her dark hair smelled of spring flowers and warm grass.  _

_ “Will Aphrodite help us?”  _

_ “A tragic, doomed, and forbidden love story?” she asked “Undoubtedly”  _

_ -:- _

Seraphim’s scream echoed through the torture chamber as a Soul carved out his bowels. Hades stood in the corner of the room obscured by the shadows of the torches that flickered in the dark. 

“You can stop this at any time you wish. You need only kneel.”

Seraphim clenched his jaw and allowed the pain to wash over him. With the last of his strength, he accumulated as much saliva as he could, then spat it at the feet of the god. 

“I’d rather die,” he growled, through gritted teeth.

Hades clicked his tongue and moved from where he leaned on the wall. 

“You’re already dead boy,” he said “You either kneel… or suffer. You suffer for as long as it takes. Everyone breaks… even you.” 

Seraphim let out a ragged breath when his eyes focused on his intestines on the ground. Sweat came out from every pore in his body. Dreadful yells reverberated from the neighboring cells. The Soul in charge of his eternal torture marched down and grabbed a torch. 

“Then I choose to suffer.” he choked out. Blood pooled in his mouth. 

His muscles clenched and his heartbeat picked up, the closer the Soul approached. Part of him wondered how that even worked. How he felt his own heart when he wasn’t even alive. 

“Kneel,” Hades said 

Seraphim’s eyes darted between the fire and the god. The Soul moved the torch closer, towards his hair. His features became visible, this close to the flame. He managed to swallow down the whimper that threatened to escape his throat. 

A gut-wrenching scream escaped his mouth as the fire finally reached his hair. Agony exploded on his scalp and as he struggled against the chains that held him, his insides slipped further away from his body. Tears slipped down his face. 

“You can end this whenever you like, you know. It depends solely on you.” 

“NO!” he roared through the pain “I will never kneel to you.”

The smell of burnt flesh and hair seeped into the air. 

“I’m not weak!” 

Dark spots appeared in his vision. His eyes kept rolling to the back of his head as he tried to gasp for air.

“No, no, no,” Hades said, approaching him. He touched his face “Don’t lose consciousness. You don’t get to escape that way.” 

A shock of pure energy coursed through his entire body. His eyes snapped open as all his wounds came alive at once. His throat was raw from yelling. His entire body trembled. 

“I will not kneel,” he rasped, over and over again “I will not kneel.” 

The chains that held him hung tight, bolted to the ceiling. His body swung from side to side and indented into his skin. His hair burned for what felt like an eternity. Searing heat destroying every nerve ending on his head. 

Every one of his muscles trembled violently, as he jerked in the air. The Soul and the god the only witnesses to his pain. Hades’s hand was cold, his fingers digging into his cheek. He was only vaguely aware of everything occurring in his body now, and it was strangely impersonal as if it were happening to someone else. His dislocated shoulders, the raw skin on his wrists, the fire that ate the top of his head as it started to die down. 

And when he thought the pain could not get any worse, the door rattled with a knock. When Hades removed his hand from him, his vision blurred. The god turned around and let out a breath. 

Seraphim slumped against his chains and let out a ragged, agonized moan. 

The torches that surrounded the room cast long shadows on the stone floors. The door opened with a loud creak. The scent of pomegranate and roses mixed in with that of ash. 

He immediately recognized the Queen of the Underworld and Aphrodite. And behind them Heron. Seraphim felt himself move by instinct at seeing someone he knew. 

Persephone walked in first. Her long black hair down her back in contrast with Aphrodite’s pink updo. 

“My king,” she said, embracing Hades. 

“Uncle,” Aphrodite said, a smirk playing on her face.

Seraphim couldn’t take his eyes away from his brother. His mind muddled with a thousand thoughts. He had come to mock him, to gloat in his victory. 

“What are you doing here?” Hades commanded. He removed Persephone from his arms “Tartarus is not a place you should enter.” 

His thumb brushed down her cheek. She smiled and turned to Aphrodite and Heron. 

“This is Heron,” she said “Son of Zeus. Hero of Olympus.” 

“I know who he is,” He said “His mother is in Elysium, and he cannot enter the fields, so if he has come to ask this of me. It’s a no.” 

Heron walked towards Persephone and Hades. Even dwarfed by the gods he moved with confidence. His eyes connected with Seraphim’s. 

“I’ve come here to see my brother.” 

Hades looked behind him. His eyes fell first on Persephone and then on Aphrodite. He gave them a slight nod that both the human and the demon overlooked. 

“Well, you’ve seen him, you can go now.” 

Seraphim stretched his arm forward on instinct. 

“No,” he rasped out. His mouth tasted like metal. Blood.

The panic at the thought of being alone with the god and the Soul rose against his throat. Heron looked at him. He knew how he must look. With his entrails pink and foaming on the floor, his head bald and scorched with hellfire. 

“Heron saved Olympus,” Aphrodite said, “so we granted him a wish.” 

“And his wish was to see his brother?” Hades said with a humorous smirk. His tone dripped with sarcasm. 

Heron’s jaws tightened. 

“It’s what my mother would’ve wanted,” He said. “Even if he doesn’t deserve it.” 

“No,” Hades said. 

“My love,” Persephone interjected. “He saved me, my mother, your family.” 

Her hand cupped his face and nuzzled it.

“Won’t you find it in your heart to allow it?” 

Hades grabbed her wrist. 

“Don’t manipulate me, Persephone.” 

“I’m not manipulating, I’m asking.” 

“Please, Uncle, he lost his entire family,” Aphrodite said taking a step towards Hades. 

“Give me a single reason why I should allow this. Why I should lift his eternal torture even for a second, for the rest of eternity.” 

Heron looked at Seraphim before looking back at Hades. 

“What was released from Pandora’s box along with every horrible thing in this world?” 

“Hope.” Hades snapped, exasperated.

“Exactly.”

Hades looked at Aphrodite who stood on the side with a satisfied smile on her face. 

“Can you think of anything worse than someone taking your hope away?” Heron’s blue eyes looked like they glowed on their own. “You’d be doing that every time you sent me away. And even when he’d be with me, he will know that in a few hours it will end, and pain will come once again.” 

The god looked at him with a deep intense gaze. A smile crept on his face, a chuckle escaped him, and then a sudden burst of deep belly laughter filled the room. Seraphim felt chills run down his back. With a flick of his wrist, the chains on Seraphim released and he fell onto the floor on top of his guts. Pain exploded throughout his body. 

“Fine. Once a month, for one hour, little Zeus. Nothing more.” he said to Heron. 

Persephone smirked and slithered tightly against her husband. Aphrodite let her hand rest on Heron and gave him a gentle smile. 

“You did well, just like what we talked about.”

Heron nodded. 

“When you’re ready to go, call my name,” she said 

Seraphim heaved into the ground. 

Hades looked between the two brothers and then back at the goddesses. Aphrodite nodded. And the gods exited the room leaving the Soul, and the two brothers inside.

“Have you come to gloat?” he asked. 

All his muscles trembled with effort as he pushed himself up. It was an out of the body experience to see his entrails on the ground beside him. 

“Don’t confuse what you would do for who I am.” He answered. 

Bits of skin fell off Seraphim’s burnt off scalp.

“So you’ve come here to pity me” Seraphim scoffed out. He pointed at the quiet soul that stood in a corner with its gaze lost on some point in the wall. “I’d rather him take out my stomach again than have you come here even for one hour every century.” 

“I don’t pity you,” Heron said. “There’s nothing to pity about you, you’re a homicidal monster who deserves everything he has going for him.” 

“Yes, I am.” he snarled “So why, by the furies, have you come.” 

“Because you’re my brother.” 

Seraphim let out a crazed laugh

“Brother?” a clot of blood rose to his throat a fit of coughs overtook him before he threw up on the ground. Tears from the effort accumulated in his eyes “You’re no brother to me. Don’t confuse yourself. We just happened to share a womb, nothing else.” 

“Our mother loved you up until the end” His upper lip trembled, his fists clenched. “Even if you murdered her, she loved you, and she would have forgiven you.” 

Seraphim looked to the ground. 

“My mother,” he said between his teeth. “Was murdered by my cousins, along with her sister and her husband and the rest of my family,” 

He gazed back up. 

“They took everything away from me, everything,” he said “and when I went to claim my vengeance. They chased me, almost murdered me. I am what your father’s lust, your mother’s weakness, and my uncle’s greed made me.” 

Anger exploded in his chest. 

“I did what I had to do to survive,” he said. “While you, Zeus and Electra played house in a nice little town.”

Heron moved forward. 

“You know nothing about our struggles, our pain, our-”

“And you know nothing about mine!” Seraphim said back at him. 

“That doesn’t give you the excuse to be what you’ve become!” Heron screamed, “To do what you’ve done, to make everyone feel the pain that you felt!” 

“You can’t save me” Seraphim growled. Pain coursed through every part of his being. “So if you’ve come here to do that, you can go and never come back.” 

Heron stared at him, his fists opening and closing. His entire body tensed. He had substituted the blue chiton he had met him with, with an armor fit to be that of a god. 

“I don’t want to live with the weight of hatred for you,” Heron said in the end. “I’ve seen what it can do to people. What it did to you.” 

His eyes bore into his. A chill ran down his spine. They glowed on their own accord.

“I don’t want to save you, Seraphim. I want to forgive you so that I can move on.” 

“Why?” Seraphim heard himself say

He looked around him. The screams from the other tortured humans echoed in the abyss. 

“Because this hatred is like poison.”

Seraphim studied his features. Taking in everything about him. 

“And what I don’t understand is how you could live like this.” He took his hand to his chest. “Seeing you tortured, beaten…” 

Heron’s expression changed into one of pure rage. 

“It brings me a sick joy. I want to see you in more pain. I want to deliver that pain myself. I want you to die a thousand deaths.” 

What skin Seraphim had left that wasn’t broken became covered with a thousand goosebumps. Heron’s eyes bore into his soul so deep he almost felt as if there wasn’t enough air in the room. 

“I’m scared I’ll become something like you.” 

“And when you forgive me?” 

“I’ll stop coming.” 

Seraphim let out a wet laugh. He slumped further into the ground. 

He saw Heron’s gaze dart around the entrails spilled on the ground. He must’ve looked pitiful in his eyes. Ugly. Broken. 

“I don’t want to live like you.” 

“I didn’t live,” he said in the end “I raged.” 

The torches crackled on the walls. The chorus of never-ending screams and cries accompanied them. 

“I died that day in the forest with my mother, my family,” his eyes became fixed on the door, while his mind was far away, “but my body didn’t know there was no soul inside of it anymore.” 

Heron’s eyes didn’t move away from him. 

“Then why did you take my mother when the same had been done to you, when you knew the pain, when-” Heron stopped himself.

The memory of himself murdering her assaulted him. Heron’s screaming, her gasp as life fled away from her. Even though he knew he should feel remorse, he felt nothing... no, not nothing. He felt the anger quite clearly coiling like a snake around his heart, building up in his throat. It was the only constant in his life. 

Seraphim focused on him again. 

“Because I could.” 

Seraphim saw the hatred behind his brother’s expression. The vein on the side of his neck became thick. His fists clenched and unclenched. 

“You’re no better than the bastards who killed your mother,” he said to him. 

The snake in his chest tightened its grip. 

“I’m nothing like them.” he spat 

“No?” Heron asked pacing around the room “You’re a maniac, a murderer.” 

“I don’t kill babies!” 

“No, you kill everything else,” Heron said back at him “Aphrodite!” 

Seraphim tried to crawl through the stone floor towards Heron. To do something, anything that wasn’t staying there taking his insults. Pain exploded throughout his entire body a groan escaped his mouth as a flash of light entered the room. 

Aphrodite looked between the two brothers. Heron turned towards her. 

“Take me away from here,” Heron said.

Angry tears came to his eyes from trying to hold the pain. The words burned like a thousand fires inside him. 

“No!”

He extended his arms towards him. To grab him, kill him, beg him to stay. 

“Are you sure?” She asked 

Heron looked back for a moment before he nodded. 

“Yes.”

They walked over to the door. It creaked open and Hades's form entered the room as Aphrodite and his brother exited it. 

“Heron!” he screamed. 

The soul came out of the shadows. 

“No,” 

“Time’s up,” Hades said, with a somber expression. 

Seraphim looked all around him. 

“No!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this first chapter. Comments are super appreciated! See ya in the next chapter. Lots of love <33


End file.
